lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Weeks
Richard Weeks, nicknamed Rick, is a main character in LISA: THE PAINFUL and is one of Brad's friends. Before the events of Lisa The RPG and the White Flash, Rick was a white collar worker, living with Brad Armstrong and his wife, Shelly. Appearance and Personality Rick is a handsome looking man, wearing a pink suit before the white flash, and wearing its rags afterwards. He has been friends with Brad since childhood. Story The story of Lisa: The RPG begins with Rick, Cheeks and Sticky being beaten up by a group of children over the boys stealing their ball. Brad steps in and lies to the children that he stole the balls to protect his friends to be beaten up instead. After the white flash, Brad finds Buddy and brings him bad to his friends. Rick and the others are met by amazement as there are no women after the White Flash and therefore, no babies. They note that they can give her to Rando to begin repopulating the human race and that they will be given resources in return. Brad however wants to keep Buddy inside to protect her from the outside world, shunning the possibility of depopulation. Brad sees this as a second chance of retribution and to be able to protect someone else and make of for his perceived failure of protecting Lisa from Marty, despite the possible consequences to the human race. The men then commit to raising Buddy themselves, with Brad attempting to quit his Joy addiction. They build a cave underneath the house to raise her in secret. We then see the struggle over many years of them building the cave with Brad slowly balding. The song that plays while we see this montage is 'The Sacrifice', this may just mean the sacrifice of time that Brad is making to raise Buddy, but also the sacrifice of the future of the entire human race, to give Brad another chance of protecting someone. After Brad finds Terry Hintz and returns to his house to find Cheeks dying with Rick and Sticky missing. Flashback Upon entering a door to the Factory Town, Brad will enter a flashback of his past with Rick, seemingly before the White Flash and after Lisa's death. Brad walks in on Rick's masculine Wife, Shelly, greeting each other. She continues on to say Rick should be home soon with very little enthusiasm. After a short while Rick returns home from what looks like a white collar job. Rick asks Shelly if she has started dinner as he mentioned Brad was coming to visit, she nonchalantly brushes this off and states she hasn't started dinner. Rick ends up covering up for her and orders takeout, showing that Shelly doesn't seem to care about either of them. Rick also asks where Junior, his son, is in which Shelly says she doesn't care again. Upon finishing dinner, his 'son' Junior comes downstairs. Junior is obviously a black male alluding to Shelly cheating on Rick and keeping the child. Junior proceeds to tell Rick "Fuck you old man". and leaves promptly. Shelly also takes her leave to watch TV -- alone. Rick and Brad go outside to speak over a few beers starting small talk over his new lawnmower. Rick gives up and confesses to Brad that he wants a life like him and that his wife hates him and that he knows that his son is a 'whole 'nother story'. He thinks of himself as a joke and that his life is a joke. He admires that Brad has no wife or kids, that he teaches martial arts and that his life is awesome. Bringing Brad back down, he has a hallucination of Lisa, with her standing inbetween himself and Rick. He tells Brad not to forget about her, showing how while Rick believed he has it hard, Brad has scars that will never heal. The hallucination ends with Brad laying infront of the entrance to the Factory Town. Rick's Cleansing Rick is next found to the east of Area 1, injured on the ground. Ricks eyes light up as Brad exclaims that he is thankful that Rick is alive. After asking where Buddy is, Rick swiftly runs away from Brad. With a hallucination if Lisa onlooking, Rick punches Brad as he approaches and runs away again. Brad catches up to Rick and tackles him. After a black screen disappears, Brad asks Rick, whom he has tied to a power line pole, "What the hell is going on...". Rick tell Brad to "Stay out of it". Brad asks Rick where is 'Daughter' is. Rick scoffs at the idea that Buddy is his Daughter. Rick exclaims that Buddy is 'gone' and that she doesn't belong to Brad any more. He says that "We're saving the world Brad. She's out only hope for repopulation and you know it.". Brad tells Rick that he should know what they will do to her, however Rick retorts with "What do you suggest we do? Just die off?" . Rick lays into Brad, saying that his little "family" isn't as important that the rest of the world and that he knows he is concerned with Buddy due to the guilt from Lisa. Brad proceeds to punch Rick, one of his only friends, in order to him to tell Brad where Buddy is. After hitting him for a while, Brad decides enough is enough and picks up a nail studded club nearby. The flesh background appears due to the stress and shows that he is further and further giving into the Joy.. Brad proceeds to maim Rick with the club. After two swings, Rick begs for Brad to stop. In his trance he continues to main Rick with the club. Rick exclaims that "Buddy is with Sticky, hidden in a cave for Rando's--". Brad continues to hit Rick repeatedly with the club. The flesh background appears showing his transformation is occurring quickly as he attacks Rick more. After the screen turns red, Brad wakes up to find Rick seemingly dead and himself in the floor passed out.